


Six times where everyone doesn't believe in yugbam and the seventh time they finally do

by Lljung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, More like comedy fail tho, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lljung/pseuds/Lljung
Summary: The title pretty much explains it.





	Six times where everyone doesn't believe in yugbam and the seventh time they finally do

**Author's Note:**

> I can only write crap lately but I love the idea of this and it's been on my draft for too long I just wanna get rid of it so I can work on my other fic that I have been planning since last year.

_/When Bambam went to Thailand for a week inmid 2017/_

**Jinyoung to GOT7 group chat:** Guys (aka the bratty maknaes) can you stop saying I miss you every hour on our group chat? Bam only been gone for 12 hours for heavens sake

 

_/24 hours later/_

"Are you FaceTiming Bambam? Again? You only talk to him like an hour ago!" Jinyoung snapped at Yugyeom who was making loud and disgustingly smooching noises with Bambam on his phone screen which forced Jinyoung to get up from the long coach and glared at Yugyeom for disturbing his nap time. 

"Geez, people will thought you guys are lover who hadn't seen each other for a year." Youngjae added indefferently from his seat on the kitchen table, munching some bread as he waited for Mark to go to his apartment together. 

"Yeah, at this rate you could date each other."  Mark teased Yugyeom with playful grin as he strode pass him to get his duffel bag on the table in front of where Yugyeom sitting down. 

"But, we are, hyung???" came Yugyeom reply with confusion on his face. Bambam asked what happened from across the screen but he was momentarily forgotten as everyone in the room slowly proceeded what Yugyeom was saying on their own head. 

"No way, we never heard about that," Jinyoung said firmly. Mark nodded thoughtfully and Youngjae couldn't care less for the situation as he already moved to rummage more food from the fridge. 

"But we did!" Yugyeom’s last word tilted a little. "we already told them right, Bam?" he was back facing his 'new found' boyfriend, "I'm sure we tell them on the night we celebrating our first win last comeback..." 

"What?" Jinyoung frowned, "Wait...-

 

_/Celebration party after the first win of Never Ever on music show/_

"Cheers!!!" 

"Hyung, hyung, we have an announcement," Bambam shouted lightly, half giggling through the sentence along with Yugyeom who's beside him, they're holding hands together.

"We're finally dating hyung," Yugyeom announced and there's more giggling. 

If it were in normal situation, of course everybody would have paid more attention, but 3 hours after drinking and singing, no one was on their right mind, honestly. So, it wasn't surprising that everyone laughed at that like it was the funniest joke of the night. 

"Yeah... Why won't we all date each other?" Jackson piped, lifting his head from the table, it's amazing that he still heard what's going on, then lots of yeahs followed after from the equally drunk members. 

When yugbam making out on the table, everyone in the room already passed out. And when they found maknaes tangled up with clothes torn in, um, weird places, they didn't pay much mind to it. 

 

_/A year after/_

"Mom, I think I love Yugyeom so much I wanna stay together forever with him" 

"yeah sure. You crazy" 

Bambam pouts. 

 

_/2 years after/_

"So when will you two get a girlfriend?"  Bambam’s mom asked one morning when he visited Bambam’s dorm. "Both of you will be single forever if you don't start dating now. Also, until when you plan to stay together? This is why you guys have no girlfriend."

Those questions of course brings confusion to Yugyeom who sat comfortably on the sofa after he ate the fried rice Bambam's mom made, while Bambam was playing with Pudding and Latte, unfazed. 

"Bam, I thought you said your mom agreed we live together???" 

"Well, She is though. Remember, Mom when I said I'm going to stay together forever with Yugyeom.." 

"OMG! You mean--wait..." Bambam’s mom cover his mouth like she finally remembered something and her eyes went wide. Yugyeom unconciously holds his breath too. "Okay."  

Bambam’s mom sighed. "Well it's not like I didn't see it coming.." 

Yugyeom almost couldn't believe his ears but he felt so relieved nonetheless. 

 

_/7 years later/_

"Guys, where do you think I should hold my wedding at? I want it to be glorious but also as cheap as possible?" 

Youngjae and Jackson are laughing obnoxiously before Jackson finally asked him, "Who are you going to get married to?" 

"Ummm, Yugyeom, obviously. Do you forget I've been dating him and only him this past 7 years???" 

Jackson and Youngjae almost choked o  their food. "Are you serious??? You guys really want to get married?" 

"Of course, Yugyeom proposed me two days ago," Bambam blushed which was unlikely of him. 

 

_/the wedding day/_

"I still can't imagine yugbam as married couple. I mean, what would their household be?? We haven't even ever seen them kissing right? This is not like coverage wedding right?" Jackson spilled his thoughts nonstop as they wait Yugyeom and Bambam to walk o  the isle. 

"Coverage from what hyung? Their marriage itself  is the biggest scandal of the year" Youngjae rolled his eyes. "I kinda see it but still I can't imagine how they have sex-"

" Youngjae! Please don't!"

 

"Okay, they might be the cutest couple I've ever seen." Jinyoung shed tears as Yugyeom and Bambam kiss, sealing their vow. 


End file.
